Prestige
by TheConfederateRevolution
Summary: Something That Can Changed Country Morale Drastically Note: There Is Something Inside The History That Didn't Same As The Real History, The Fiction Stories, But The Theme Still About Prestige
1. The Darkness

**PRESTIGE**

 **Author: TheConfederateRevolution**

 **Note: Sorry for the bad Spelling, Typos etc...**

 **Hope U Enjoy It**

It's Already Controlling The Country Since The First Of The First Time, It Always Controlling The Bad And The Great, It Controll War Score, Build Time, Army Morale etc, But It Also Controll The Diplomatic Relation, War Exhaustion, Humiliation War, And REBELLION, It Was Called PRESTIGE

Once The Holy Roman Empire Rises, The Great Austria, Bavarian And The Others Controll HRE Greatly, They Changed The History Of Europe, The Controlled Imperialism Large, They Created A Great Monarchy Coalitions, They Declared Every Free City Of HRE, They Even Take Care Of Them Even They Were A Free Cty, The HRE Lived Great, Peacefull, And Harmonic Live, But Guess Something That Change The HRE To Rebellius Area, Invasion Area, And Corruption Area, PRESTIGE.

Prestige Changed HRE Greatly Since The Rise Of French Revolution, The HRE Was In A Great Chaos, Great Depression Everywhere, Rebel Uprising, Even The HRE Itself Splitted Into 3, But As The Time Change, The HRE Collapses, The Europe Was Covered By Large Blood Of First-Sixth Coalition War, Leaving Bavaria, Austria, Even Prussian Territory Lonely, They Had To Face THE Lower Economy, They Were Depressed, Like They Had Nothing To Do Than Surrender.

* * *

The Age Of New World Begin, The Europeans Are Racing To Colonize The Land, Everyone Willing To Sacrifice They Own Economy To Reach The New Land. In The Timeline The Spanish Empire Is The One Of The Empires Who Try To Find The New World And Put Their Colony To The New Land. Spanish Empire Expanded Lagely Without Any War, They Even Created A Larger Empire Than France And England, Spanish Empire Economy Goes Wild While Raising Their Large Colony, The New Spain. Now The Spanish Can Pay Their Debts To Other Country, Even The Spanish Didn't Dying In The 80 Years War, Their Economy Still Normal And Raising Great, The Army Was Great, There Are No Rebels, Everything Was In Peace And Happy.

But, As The Time Changed, The Spanish Are Tired To Take Their Colonies. Their Colonies Was Expanded Wildly And It Cost Too Many Cash, The Spanish Take Care Hardly Their Colonies That They Didn't Care Their Own Country. The Country Was In Thee Middle Of Economic Depression, The People Mad To The Government, But The Government Didn't Care, So The People Would Do Anything To Made The Government Realize How Important Their People. The People Goes Wild, Burning Cities Everywhere, Workers Strike, Cities Abandoned, And Guess Who Msde The People Do That, PRESTIGE

As The Time Flies, The Revolutionary France Made The Spanish To Sacrifice Their Colony To Independence, But All Of It Was Too Late, People Was Tired, No One Take Care The Country, Bankrupcy Everywhere, They Were Tired, There's No Colony Anymore, All Of Their Great Joy, Happiness, PRESTIGE..

Gone...

To Be Continued...


	2. The End Of The Darkness

**Short, But This Is The End Of The Story, Happy To Be The Shortest Story In Europa Universalis XD**

* * *

Because the effect of Prestige, A nation must suffer for their glory and honor. Much country thinks they can count on their tradition, but they all are wrong. Even their tradition controlled by Prestige.

Once the Poland-Lithuanian Commonwealth try to maintained their nation. they know that Prestige is important in a nation. so they do anything to raise their Prestige, like do more missions, or they add more idea group to maintain their Prestige. They once suffer in a war by Russia, they need to sacrifices more trading zone which changed their economy greatly, yet it once made their prestige low but it's not the end of everything. The PLC tried to fix everything for their Prestige like adding merchants and put them to the successful trading zone. After then they need to use their Idea Group for positive actions like creating new great leaders and admirals, upgrading cities and villages, sifting the army and add new troops to the new regiment.

The PLC made it. they raise their Prestige to 100 for 12 years!, after the successful of PLC raising their Prestige, they shared their greatness through neighboring countries like Sweden, Prussia, Denmark, even the enemy Russia!. The neighbours now know how to controll their glory and status as a great living country. The Eastern doesn't always the backwards

But, a bit shame that the western didn't know how to controll their status...


End file.
